frostholmfandomcom-20200214-history
Week 10: Did Someone Say Heist?
Week 10: Did Someone Say Heist? Year 735, Fourth Moon, Day 10 When we left off... With the addition of hairs from a Blinksey toy, the party's journey back into the mists found the deposited outside the Toymaker's Shop in Vallaki. The entire town was enveloped in mist, which had the guards rushing about the streets warning for citizens to take refuge inside. Under this cover, the group slipped over to the Blue Water Inn. Urwin Martikov, the alleged Wereraven, quickly ushered everyone upstairs to his private bedroom before they were recognized. Some months had past since the incident with the guards, but they were sure to be found out eventually (especially when the town went to high alert). The innkeeper noted that wine had begun to be shipped out of the Wizard of Wines in the last few weeks, and it was... acceptable. The burgermeister's mansion became the target of a heist, as contained both Ireena, as well as the best leads towards one of the items that Madam Eva had foretold in her tarot reading. Ulfar and Clyde were on point for the stealth mission, and climbed/shadowstepped their way onto the roof (while Nars rode along in mouseform). Clyde was spotted by one guard, but managed to quickly reposition himself to a nearby building, while leading the guard away with a clever illusion. Quintus and Selgaard remained on the ground, asked around about " Vasili von Holtz", and begrudgingly joined their allies only after they were sure things had gone tits up inside. Mouse Nars descended the chimney, and navigated some (mostly) mundane rooms, until he found a quiet bedroom that looked to lead to the attic, and had a window he could let in the rest of his party through. The three members of team subtle creeped through a standard mess of clutter to a door marked up with a skull motif, and an "ALL IS NOT WELL" sign. This was the first door in all of Ravenloft, therefore, that was not worth checking for traps. It was trapped. All three party members were blasted by a Glyph of Warding, and the inhabitant was able to turn themselves invisible... a position from which he hammered on the heroes with magic, while they put down his skeletal cats and messed with his various arts-and-witchcrafts projects. Some persuasion checks later, the matter was de-escalated, and Victor Vallakovich accepted the parties promise to do everything in their power to help him escape Ravenloft (provided he abandon necromancy). In return, he dismissed his fathers concerns about the noise, and began talking about his in-progress teleportation cycle. Selgaard and Quintus arrived once the danger was past. Ulfar, never one to talk when there is looting to do, began rummaging through the contents of the attic. Clyde, though, was the one to discover the hilt of the Sun Sword - a blade which would certainly come to aid them against Strahd. Around Town... It's November, and the moon is waxing gibbous. In two days, there will be a festival in Vallaki.